Die Rückkehr der Vergessenen und Verlorenen
by Konda020946
Summary: Eine Deutsche Warhammer 40.000 Fanfic Ich möchte darauf hinweisen das es einen wichtigen Aspekt des Universums mit moderner Biologie umgeht und den anderen wichtigen bricht. wer also punktgenaues will soll es nicht lesen. Alle Rechte an den Figuren und dem Hintergrund gehören Citadel Miniatures und den angeschlossenen Firmen. M wegen Gewalt


In einer kleinen Stadt am Rande des Nordpolarmeeres des Planeten Castiell kämpft sich eine kleine Einheit der Imperialen Garde eines der jüngeren Regimenter von Cadia nämlich den 503 durch eine Gegend so lebensfeindlich wie die Todeswelt Catachan. Doch wo dieser von Bestien und Pflanzen bevölkert wird, die wenigstens natürlichen Ursprungs sein könnten, ist Castiell von Bestien bevölkert deren Ursprung wiedernatürlicher nicht sein kann. Ein Huschen zur linken des Anführers Sergeant Erlond einem alten Hasen unter den Soldaten des 503 Cadia grimmig und verbissen wie kaum ein anderer Sergeant und nur noch nicht in den Offizierskader aufgenommen weil er dem Oberst gewagt hat offen zu wiedersprechen. Er signalisierte seinem Trupp eine defensive Formation anzunehmen und die Hälfte der Waffen in die Richtung auszurichten aus der er das Geräusch gehört hatte, die andere Hälfte sollte einen Verteidigungskreis bilden. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten war in den niedrigen Häusern die die Straße säumten nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Als der Sergeant befahl die Stellung aufzugeben und weiter vorzurücken fing der Funker an schwachsinnig vor sich hinzubrabbeln und zu fuchteln. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern zog Erlond seine einschüssige Boltpistole und beendete die Existenz des vom Warp berührten Wesens das es nicht mehr wert war ein Mensch genannt zu werden und nahm der Leiche das Fungerät ab und gab es einem anderen seiner Soldaten. "Befehl zurück und langsam in der defensiven Formation vorrücken und die dritte Litanei der Bekräftigung skandieren." Nach mehreren Stunden des quälend langsamen Vorrückens bewegte sich der Trupp langsam auf das Zentrum der Stadt zu welches von einem Tempel eingenommen wurde. Obwohl der Tempel die längste Seite des zentralen Platzes einnahm und offensichtlich den Bewohnern der Stadt von großer Bedeutung war wirkte er dennoch sehr zusammengeschustert und keine der Wände wirkte vertrauenserweckend oder gar stabil. Erlond befahl seinen Männern in Zweierteams in den Tempel vorzurücken und den Eingang zu sichern. Nach einigen Minuten hörte Erlond aus dem Gang rechts zu seiner Seite Schüsse und das Geräusch von aufeinanderprallenden Metall. "Funker nehmen sie Kontakt zum Hauptquartier auf geben sie unsere Position durch und melden sie das wir Feindkontakt haben." "Soll ich Verstärkung anfordern?" "Wenn es sie beruhigt können sie das gerne tun aber selbst wenn der Inquisitor sofort Gardisten losschicken würde werden sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig ankommen um zu vor dem Feind da zu sein . Ach ja rufen sie über das interne Netz die anderen zurück wir graben uns hier ein." "Der Inquisitor? Wieso sollte er hierher kommen?" " Sehen sie das Symbol dort auf der Wand. Das stilisierte Auge? Danach sollten wir suchen."

Inquisitor Erasmus und seine Leibgarde aus Purificatoren der Grey Knights standen in etwas das ein Namen Blutbad als Untertreibung dastehen ließ. Die rotbraunen Flecken an Wand Decke und Boden waren nicht mehr als Körperteile oder auch nur als Fetzen zu bezeichnen. Der einzige Fleck der nicht von dieser okkulten Huldigung an Khorne betroffen war, war ein Relief aus weiß geädertem Marmor. Dieses Symbol ähnelte einem Auge und bestand aus einem Kreis der von zwei Stilisierten Händen von oben und unten umgeben wurde. "Reinigt diesen Ort und durchsucht die Umgebung nach weiteren Gefahren" sagte Erasmus zu den Grey Knights die daraufhin vortraten und mithilfe ihrer Erlöser Flammenwerfer das Blut und die Eingeweide zu Asche verbrannten und dann lautlos den Raum verließen. Der Inquisitor trat auf die Wand mit dem Symbol zu und berührte es mit seinem Ring. Daraufhin leuchteten die Adern im Marmor auf, pulsierten, das Symbol drehte sich um 90 Grad nach links und teilte sich in der Mitte und gab einen Gang frei. Lächelnd und erleichtert blickte Erasmus erst in den dunklen Gang vor sich und betrat ihn dann. Der Eingang war ein 3 Meter hohes Loch aus Schwärze doch als er sich tiefer in das Dunkel begab flammten links und rechts von ihm am Boden Lampen auf der Beleuchtung eines Landeplatzes bei Nacht nicht unähnlich. Erasmus folgte dem Weg den ihm die Lampen vorgaben bis er eine Plattform erreichte. Auf dieser Plattform betätigte er ein Steuerpult das die Plattform automatisch bis zum Allerheiligsten der Klausur brachte.

Auf den Ring und erinnerte sich wie er ihn von seiner Meisterin erhielt.

In der Haupthalle einer kleinen verfallenen Kirche stand Erasmus seiner ehemaligen Meisterin gegenüber und stellte sich insgeheim die Frage wieso seine Meisterin ihn hierher bestellt hatte wo er doch bald aufbrechen wollte um seinen eigenen Subsector für den Ordo Malleus zu kontrollieren. "Erasmus bevor du aufbrichst muss ich dir noch etwas geben man könnte es als mein Lebenswerk bezeichnen doch das wäre zu großes Lob für mich. Ich traf auf dieses Buch durch pures Glück und Zufall als ich als junge Akolythin durch die Tiefen der großen Bibliothek wandelte. Seitdem habe ich jede freie Minute mit Nachforschungen darüber verbracht dieses Geheimnis aufzudecken und den Sinn zu entschlüsseln. Dieser Datakubus enthält alles was ich herausgefunden habe und kann nur mit meinem Ring geöffnet werden er enthält auch Anweisungen für dich. Nimm ihn und meinen Ring um das zu vollenden was ich begonnen habe. Ich kann es nicht mehr." sagte die vom Alter gebeugte Frau. "Wieso seid ihr nicht mehr dazu in der Lage?" "Ich bin dem Großmeister ein Dorn im Auge da ich ihm immer wieder in den Vollversammlungen wiederspreche. Und seitdem er vermutet, dass ich das Buch gefunden habe bin ich zu einer Zielscheibe geworden. Jetzt soll ich ein Selbstmordkommando anführen. Ich muss jetzt gehen Junge unser Treffen bringt dich in Gefahr."

Lord Inquisitor Erasmus starte geistesverloren auf seinen Siegelring bis er aufsah und sich seiner Zuschauer über Holoschirm bewusst wurde. ``Der Krieg um den Planeten Castiell hat nun sein Ende gefunden. Obwohl diese Welt im Zentrum des Imperiums lag wurde sie doch vor 10 Millennien vom Chaos annektiert und aus dem Realraum gerissen. Kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Warp vor 22 Jahren wurde der Planet im Nahmen des Imperiums zurückgefordert. Nach 21 langen Jahren sind die mordenden Bestien des Chaos von der Oberfläche des Planeten getilgt wurde. Ihr fragt euch sicher immer noch wieso ich keinen Exterminatus angeordnet habe da ich ja seit nunmehr 12 der 21 Jahren des Krieges eine große Flotte im Orbit des Planeten habe. Aber meine Brüder ich hatte einen guten Grund dafür. Denn vor nunmehr 70 Jahren hat meine Lehrerin und Mentorin Großinquisitorin Rachel Feluva einen verschollenen Text in der großen Bibliothek zu Terra gefunden eine so erfreuliche wie erschütternde Hinterlassenschaft des erste Senates zu Terra. Eine Schrift so alt das scheinbar selbst die verfluchten Götzen des Chaos das Wissen über diese Schrift nicht mehr besitzen. Ihr alle kennt den Inhalt dieses Buches deshalb will ich in dieser Umgebung nicht drüber reden aber es erfordert immer noch eurer Zustimmung zur Durchführung des letzten Teils des Plans. ´´ dann schwieg der Inquisitor und war auf die Antwort seiner Ordensbrüder gespannt. Die Antwort lies auf sich warten was auch nicht erstaunlich war denn die Verschlüsselung des Gespräches war so hoch das selbst mit den arkanen Maschinen des Adeptus Mechanicus die die 400 nacheinander in 400 unterschiedlichen Sprachen geschriebenen Codes kannten mehrere Minuten brauchten. Doch schlussendlich kamen die Antworten eingetrudelt. `` Die drei großen Orden stimmen mit zwei zu einer Stimme zu, ´´ stellte Inquisitor Erasmus voller Stolz auf sein Lebenswerk fest.

Zwanzig Marine der Deathwatch unter der Führung von Bruder Captain Blutspitze vom Orden der Wolfsbrothers sicherten den Äußeren Eingang zu den antiken Krypten unterhalb der Stadt. Dahinter führte ein mehrere hundert Meter langer gewundener Gang zum zweiten Sicherheitsposten. In diesem Gang waren mehrere Assassinen Teams der vier großen Tempel aufgestellt. Der letzte Materielle Sicherheitsposten bestand aus einer halben Bruderschaft Grey Knights die bereit waren alles was das Chaos ihnen entgegen schleudern würde, aufzuhalten. Um diese Verteidigung zu vervollständigen wurden scheinbar unüberwindbare Nullfelder und Energieschilde um diesen innersten Teil der Klausur aufgebaut. Obwohl der Lordinquisitor dies alles wusste war er sich doch der Gefahr durchaus bewusst dass wenn die Entitäten des Warps von seinem Plan erführen und die den Schleier der Realität durchdringenden Gerätschaften aktiviert würden all diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nichts anderes wären als kleine Stolpersteine auf dem Weg der großen Vier. Dennoch sein Plan war der einzige Weg das Imperium der Menschen von der Geißel des Dreizehnten schwarzen Kreuzzuges zu befreien der gerade dabei war den Westteil der Galaxis zu überrollen und die Gefahr der Tyraniden die den Osten und Süden der Himmelsscheibe zerfrisst zu zerquetschen wie die Käfer die sie ja auch sind. Dies alles ging durch den Kopf des Inquisitors während er zum wiederholten Mal den riesigen Torbogen beobachtete, den Schatz der Myriaden von Menschlichen Seelen vor ihrem grausamen Tod in unvorstellbaren Qualen erretten wird und für den Milliarden starben.

Nach mehreren Stunden der Vorbereitung gab er den Befehl, begann den Rissgenerator hochzufahren der den Schleier zwischen den Welten langsam zerteilt aber nicht so weit als das er in den Warpraum vortrat sonder die dimensionale Verschiebung auf einem Level mit dem des Netzes des tausend Tore hielt. Als der Riss die Atmosphäre des Planeten erreichte begann die bis dato relativ langsame Expansion des Feldes exponentiell zu steigen bis sie das ganze System umhüllte. Als die Anomalie das System umschloss begann der Generator aus der Atmosphäre des Planeten und darüber hinaus Partikel zu ziehen die sich auf den die Luft ionisierenden Ring der den Hauptteil des Generators ausmachte ansammelte und sich zu einem kristallines Konstrukt verdichten. Es war kein Phantomkristall und doch ähnelte es ihm. Dem Material fehlte die Fähigkeit die Mächte des Warp abzuwehren und die Reisenden zu schützen. Er kam einfach nicht hinter den Kode der die Computereinheit des wenn man es so nennen konnte Schlosses sicherte. Der Kode war in keiner ihm bekannten Sprache geschrieben und auch die Grammatik der Sprache gab ihm keinerlei Hinweis auf die Sprache oder den Kode. Er versuchte sogar die Sprache der Eldar und die Antiken Terrestrischen Sprachen. Was sollte noch als Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen? Was, was, was? Er war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er stand so nahe an der Lösung aller Probleme die ihm und dem Imperium je auf den Schultern lasteten. Er durfte nicht versagen die Meister des Ordo Maleus, Xenos und Haereticus verließen sich auf seinen Erfolg.

Zur gleichen und allen anderen Zeiten zugleich brandete ein bestialisches Brüllen gefolgt von einem nassen platschen und einem leisen Quieken durch den Bronzenen Thronsaal und verwüstete die blutgetränkten Ebenen um die Feste des Khorne. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAS ! Einer dieser lächerlichen MENSCHEN will die Wiederkehr einleiten? Schickt die Truppen um dieses Gewürm aufzuhalten! Die anderen mögen die Schande die wir erlitten haben vergessen haben aber ich werde so etwas nicht wieder vorkommen lassen! Als die Diener aus dem Thronsaal geeilt waren um den Zorn ihres Meisters zu befriedigen murmelte Khorne einige kurze Worte vor sich hin. ``Solange diese Made nicht den Schlüssel für das Schloss findet werden die Unbeirrbaren nicht freikommen´´.

Ein lautes Kreischen ertönte und Funken stoben durch die ganze Halle als die Feldgeneratoren die die verschiedenen Kraftfelder bis an ihre Leistungsgrenze belastet wurden. ES BEGINNT! Schrie Erasmus seinen Truppen über das Comsystem seiner Servorüstung direkt in die Helme. KÄMPFT FÜR DEN IMPERATOR! SEINE BÜRGER UND ALLE DIE IN SEINEM NAMEN STARBEN! Während er seine Truppen für den Kampf gegen die Bestien des Chaos wappnete und die ersten Kampfrufe von den Deathwatch ertönten versuchte er sich verzweifelt an all seine Gespräche mit seiner Lehrerin über das Antike Portal zu erinnern um einen kleinen einen winzigen Hinweis auf die Lösung des Rätsels zu finden aber ihm viel nichts ein. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er nach und nach die Lebensanzeigen des Trupps der Alien Jäger verloschen sah.

Captain Blutspitze spürte führte seine Männer mit allem Zorn dem ihm die Canis Helix gab doch selbst diese Wut war nichts gegen die Raserei mit der die Zerfleischer sich auf seine Marines stürzten sie zerhackten und entleibten. Es war ein Gemetzel egal wie viele der Roten er mit seiner Bolter und dem Energieschwert in den Warp zurückschickte es kamen immer Neue. Dann war das letzte Magazin der Bolter leer und er stürzte sich mit erhobenem Schwert und gefletschten Zähnen auf die Dämonen um dem Inquisitor einige wenige Sekunden zu erkaufen.

Das letzte was Erasmus hörte war ein von Schmerz und Wut verzerrtes Heulen das von Captain Blutspitze stammen musste. Er konnte kaum noch klar denken. Er durfte nicht versagen die Menschheit zählte auf ihn. Ohne das was hinter dem Portal verborgen worden war würde er und alle die dieses System bewohnten von den Fluten des Chaos zermalmt werden die einzig und allein losgetreten worden waren um die Erfüllung seines Auftrages zu verhindern. Die Assassinen waren die die nun die Last des Kampfes zu tragen hatten. Die Nullpsyonischen Kräfte der Assassinen des Culexus Tempels die noch durch das Animus Speculum verstärkt wurden boten den Kriegern einen gewissen Schutz gegen die Dämonen. Aber auch dieser Schutz war nicht perfekt nach und nach verloren auch sie den Boden gegen die Dämonen was der Inquisitor an den Funksprüchen der Assassinen erkannte. Dem Inquisitor gingen langsam die Möglichkeiten zu reagieren aus, die Fluchtwege waren versperrt und sie durften das Artefakt ja auch nicht den Dämonen überlassen. Dann erlosch auch der letzte Assassinen Marker auf seinem Display. Nun standen nur noch die Grey Knights zwischen den Horden des Chaos und dem Artefakt.

Vor den Toren des Gewölbes standen Legionen von Khorne Dämonen bereit und warteten nur darauf die den Menschen heiligen Hallen zu stürmen und alles lebende und tote in der Krypta zu Schänden und zu zerreißen. Doch noch standen zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ziel eine halbe Kompanie der achtmalverfluchten blendenden Ritter des Leichengottes die zu überwinden nur den mächtigsten der Diener des Blutgottes möglich war. Doch selbst diese hatten ihre Mühe sich durch die eingegrabenen Marines durchzupflügen. Doch bald wird es selbst diesen Bollwerken aus Licht nicht mehr möglich sein den Triumphzug der Schädel aufzuhalten.

``Diese Menge an Dämonen ist nicht normal. Das ist keine normale Invasion. Sie haben wirklich Angst wir könnten sie besiegen. ´´ Sagte Bruder Lazer zu Justicar Vale ``Das mag wohl stimmen aber wenn man sich ihre Massen ansieht wird es wohl nicht an uns liegen. ´´ ``Zerschmetterer von links tönte es über das Helmcom und die Hälfte der Marines richtete ihre Sturmbolter nach rechts und die Massenreaktiven Geschosse stanzten Löcher in die Panzerung und detonierten innerhalb des Dämons sodass ein blutiges Gemisch aus Eingeweiden und Fleisch aus den Löchern spritzte. Bruder Lazer war so mit der Vernichtung des Zerschmetterers beschäftigt dass er den Bronze Skorpion der um die Ecke des Ganges gekrochen war nicht sah und von dessen Scheren in der Mitte zerteilt wurde. Nicht ohne mit seiner letzten Kraft noch einige Zerfleischer zu zerschießen und somit noch einige Sekunden für den Inquisitor und den Justicar zu erkaufen. Als er Bruder Lazer sterben sah kämpfte Justicar Vale mit noch größerem Zorn um seinen Bruder zu rächen und warf seine letzte Melterbombe auf den Skorpion. Die ihm die Panzerung wegschmolz sodass der Justicar das dämonische Fleisch der Maschine mit seinem, Nemesispsihammer zerquetschte. Dann sah er das er der letzte war der noch stand und dass hinter dem Überresten des Skorpions noch einige Hundert Zerfleischer standen. Voller Zorn darüber seinen Auftrag nun nicht mehr erfüllen zu können rann er auf den Mob der Chaosdämonen zu und starb in den ihm zugereckten Speeren und zerquetschte noch einige Zerfleischer unter sich.

Dann war alles still kein Schuss kein Schrei nichts.

Es war das Ende.

Nur noch die Schutzfelder hielten die Dämonen zurück. Der Inquisitor sah geistesverloren auf seinen Schatz sein Lebenswerk. Die Dämonen waren zwar nicht dazu in der Lage das Portal zu zerstören aber sie würden den Inquisitor und sein Gefolge töten und den Planeten in den Warp reißen.

Dann erinnerte er sich. Seine Meisterin kritzelte eine seltsame Notiz in eine der Dateien.

"Eine alte Legende besagt das selbst die beschränktesten Humanoiden die den Kosmos bereisen in der Lage sein das Schloss zu öffnen."

Orkglyphen das war die Lösung. Doch er musste sich beeilen er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit sobald die Kraftfelder zusammenbrechen wird es sein Ende sein.

Dann ist es geschehen.

In derselben Sekunde in der die Generatoren zusammenbrachen und das Kraftfeld erlosch war die letzte Glyphe in das Eingabefeld geritzt und die Portale die Seit 11 Millennien geschlossen waren öffneten sich. Das war das letzte was der Inquisitor erlebte. Schon war er auf dem Horn eines Molochs aufgespießt der den Blutregen der auf ihn niederging in grenzenloser Lust genoss.

Als sich das Tor zwischen dem Aufbewahrungsort der Schwesternschaft der 11. und dem Realraum öffnete war es um die Ruhe im Warp geschehen. Jede Entität jedes Aspekts des Chaos kreischte in unbeschreiblicher Agonie auf als die Reinheit der Unbeirrbaren Mutter der 11. Legion den Warp das erste mal seit ihrer freiwilligen Einkehr in den vom Imperator geschaffenen Rückzugsraum vor 11.000. Jahren durchflutete.

Das geringere Chaos verbrannte unter ihrem Eiskalten Blick und das was sich dann noch auf den Beinen halten konnte wurde unter ihren Adamantiumstiefeln zertreten und zerquetscht.

Die Menschheit hat wieder Hoffnung.

**Die Elfte Legion, die Legion der Weißen Schwestern ist aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht.**

**Die Vergessene Primarchin Bianca Purifacio wandelt unter den Kindern ihres Vaters!**


End file.
